First Vampire Ever
by Lyric Dreams
Summary: Forever is a millenium year old vampire. She goes to Forks, looking for her childe, Victoria, and finds a war just waiting to happen. Set during Eclipse. OC/? If anyone wants to adopt let me know.
1. Prelude: The Beginning

Prelude

For millions of years supernatural beings have been walking the earth. The first being angels and demons. There was a problem one day on earth. The first and only demon and the first and only angel (at the time, of course) mated and had a child. That child was me. My name is Forever. There were no last names so I do not have one. I was half-angel, half-demon. I was born before humans were made.

At the age of 3, my parents were killed. I wondered the earth for a long time, feeding on animals. I watched as humans were evolving and created. My demon part of me craved for the blood and I gave into it, at 22. I became immortal once I drank raw blood. Right before Caesar came into power I found out what I was. Vampire.

I had been alive for sometime now. I also found out that I had powers. I have every power you can think of. Telepathy, telekinesis, everything. My favorite power is the ability to change my looks. I originally have long raven black hair with one blue eye, one yellow eye. I was very average height and weight.

I must explain the different types of vampires out there. There is only one of my kind, which is the type of vampires that do not sparkle or burn in the sunlight. I am the only one. My eyes do not change color, I only have to fed twice a year, I can eat human food, and sleep (I can not dream). I have seen everything in the world. Shakespeare, French Revolution, and even World War 2. I am on and off the human diet.

I created some vampires. You see, I can create different vampires. I have one favorite vampire that I made. His name is Godric. I changed over 2,000 years ago. I am over a million years old.

My story begins in Forks, Washington; were one of my children is trying to get revenge. I am going to give her a piece of my mind.


	2. Chapter One: In the Middle of a Battle

Before I start my story, I have something very important to say. Everything in this story is absolutely true. (A/N: not really).

Recently I have been tracking one of my children, Victoria. She came to me asking if she should get revenge for her mate, James. I had told her, "Revenge is not the answer for everything."

She went against my orders and disobeyed me. It is punishable for disobeying a maker's orders. I have been watching the news about the attacks in Seattle. This is Victoria's doing, creating an army of newborn vampires. Since she has disobeyed me, I have to kill her and her army. As of right now I am in an airplane, on my way to Seattle. In an hour or two I will be in the Seattle area.

While waiting patiently for the plane to land, I listen to music on a thing the humans have created called an Ipod.

Once the plane landed I teleported (another one of my many powers) to Forks. I speed walk calmly in the forest with my hands behind my back on my way to the site of were the fight is to be held. Once there I make my way between the Cullens and the newborns. I take notice that the Cullens have recruited shape-shifters. Victoria, who is standing in the front of the newborns, becomes wide-eyed at the site of me.

"Now, Victoria. What have I told you about revenge?" I asked calmly. She runs until she is in front of me and gets on her knees in front of me.

"That it is not an answer for everything," she says, not looking up at me. I look behind me and see that the Cullens and shifters are confused.

"I am sorry for the way my childe as acted, she will be taken care of," I say to the Cullens.

While my back was turned, I sensed that Victoria intends to get up and run until I say, "Victoria you are to stay where you are," with out looking back.

One of the Cullens, that I know is Carlisle, comes forward. "She is one of your childe?"

"Yes, but I regret the day I made her and the other two," I say while looking back and glaring at her. "They have been nothing but a pain to me for the last 50 or so years."

One of the shifters, which I guess is the alpha, comes forward in his human form.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"My name is Forever."

"How will you take care of her?" this is from one of the other vampires, Jasper I think his name is.

"Well, that is quite simple," I turn to her and her army and with a flick of me wrist they are dismembered and are on fire. Turning back to the family and shifters, they are quite shocked. "Shall we go somewhere to have a chat," my British accent becoming strong. Carlisle and the alpha nod.


	3. Chapter Two: The Explainations

All of the shifters had turned back to their human forms and walked forward, closer to Forever. To make sure she was a 'good' vampire. Only problem they could not smell her. She did not smell sickly sweet as the other vampires smelled. For each person, she smelled different.

To Sam, she smelled of lavenders and Emily's cookies. Embry thought she smelled of fresh cooked bacon and pancakes. Quil smelled Clare's scent on Forever. Seth smelled the ocean air. Leah, Paul, and Jared thought she smelled of roses. And finally, Jacob thought she smelled of morning air and sunlight.

The vampires could smell different kinds of candy and flowers rolling off of her skin and from the blood rushing threw her veins.

"Follow me," she said. She turned in one direction. The shifters shifted back to their wolf form and the vampires started to follow her. For some reason they trusted her and not just because of her killing Victoria and her army, but they just had a gut filling that they should trust her.

They followed her a couple hundred feet into the woods were they found a nice big cabin (or was it a house?) standing in the middle of the woods. She and the vampires plus one human walked inside the house. While they waited for the shifters to change, she started to grab some glasses and drinks. The wolves walked in and stayed standing. The vampires plus one human sat down. She sat down with a glass of scotch on her hand. The vampires gave her questioning glances and she stated like she read their minds.

"Got have a good scotch every once and awhile in my 3,000 years." Everyone looked shocked. She laughed at their looks. "I am different type of a vampire from these vampires. I was the first ever vampire. I created the vampire races th-"

"Wait, races?" a voice interrupted her. She looked to see Carlisle looking confused.

"Yes, races. There are different types of vampires out there. There are the vampires that burn in the sun, but there are different types of those as well. First I will explain mine.

"I was made in the beginning of time. I turned into a vampire by drinking raw blood. I can walk out into the sun and not burn or sparkle. I only have to have blood once every six months. My blood gives the women vampires the will to have children, but I have to give it willingly. I have every known power and much more.

"The first vampire that burns in sunlight is the one that cries blood. They have fangs and they do not have to eat. The other type is the ones who can eat. They can go out in the sunlight, but only if they have a special stone on their person. There are other types out there but I can not really explain them.

"Then there are the ones that sparkle, which is you." She points to the Cullens. "It looks like you already know about them, so I will not explain. Then they are half-breed, half-vampire and half-human, which are born from a female human and a male vampire having intercourse when it is the sparkling vampires. If you have ever seen the Lost Boys then you should know the other way to become a half-breed. There is also the half-breed when it is a were or shifter female and a male vampire have intercourse. Now if I were to give my blood to a female vampire and they have intercourse with their mate, they can have children, but they will only be human for the first sixteen years of their life."

After explaining some information, she examined their expressions. Some were happy, disgusted, thoughtful, and just a little curious.


End file.
